


Fire Meet Gasoline

by PrincexRaven



Series: Lazytown Songfics [3]
Category: LazyTown, glanni glaepur í latabae
Genre: Angst, M/M, There's sex in this, and ithro doesn't know how to love him, glanni doesn't know how to be loved, not very explicit but it is there so be warned, this is a whole mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincexRaven/pseuds/PrincexRaven
Summary: Burn with me tonight...





	Fire Meet Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> Third "Lazytown Songfic" installment! I don't know how to write Glanni and Ithro without angst I'm sorry aha

_It's dangerous_   
_To fall in love, but I_   
_Wanna burn with you tonight_

Íþróttaálfurinn has never felt something like this. True, he has been in love before, but not like this, never like this. Wanting to claw and rip apart and hurt and at the same time, have teeth sunk in his flesh and nails digging in his back, feral and wild and uncontrollable. Dangerous.  
Just like the man who is currently before him.

_Hurt me_

He stares and he knows, recognizes the look of Glæpur’s half-lidded eyes, lit up and possessive, and he shivers with anticipation.

_There's two of us_   
_We're certain with desire_   
_The pleasure's pain and fire_   
_Burn me_

How had criminal and hero come to this sort of agreement? How did he end up thoroughly ravaged every time he met Glæpur in a dark alley, how did he find himself in motel beds in strange places, safe in the strange relief that Glanni wanted this as much as he wanted Glanni, both of them bruised and bloody and utterly satisfied?

_So come on, I'll take you on, take you on, I_   
_Ache for love, ache for us, why_   
_Don't you come, don't you come a little closer_

And yet he found himself aching for more, aching for mornings where Glanni would be there, makeup smeared on his peaceful sleeping face, belongings strewn about all over the room, but the criminal had made his unspoken rules strict; he would never come closer, and Íþró could have his body as much as he wanted, but he would never have anything else.

_So come on now, strike the match, strike the match now_   
_We're a perfect match, perfect somehow_   
_We were meant for one another, come a little closer_

They were, indeed, perfect somehow. This spark of possessiveness that Íþró tried his best to conceal had been turned into a raging fire, and Glanni was smiling with a still lit up match between his long fingers. This was perfect, this was everything he should ever want with someone like Glanni Glæpur, and yet, and yet.

_Flame you came to me_   
_Fire meet gasoline_   
_Fire meet gasoline_   
_I'm burning alive_   
_I can barely breathe_   
_When you're here loving me_   
_Fire meet gasoline_   
_Fire meet gasoline_

Glanni seemed to be tired of waiting while Íþróttaálfurinn mused, lacing his impossibly long and shapely legs around Íþró’s waist, beckoning him closer, knocking the breath out of him.

_I got all I need_   
_When you came after me_   
_Fire meet gasoline_   
_I'm burning alive_

This is all he needs, Íþró tries to convince himself, even with the burning under his skin, the anger, and as he pulls Glanni even closer he claws his back until the pale skin is blossomed with angry red lines like ruby chains, sinks his pearly white teeth into the crook of Glæpur’s neck until a violently purple rose blossoms there too, and Glanni mews in delight and there’s a fire that suffocates him burning in his chest, in the lower part of his abdomen.

_And I can barely breathe_   
_When you're here loving me_   
_Fire meet gasoline_   
_Burn with me tonight_

Íþró is sure he’s suffocating, drowning into Glæpur’s beauty, his scent, his warmth, his noises. But he’s satisfied with the certainty that Glanni is burning and gasping for air just as much.

_And we will fly_   
_Like smoke darkenin' the sky_   
_I'm Eve, I wanna try_   
_Take a bite_   
_So come on now, take the match, strike the match now_   
_We're a perfect match, perfect somehow_   
_We were meant for one another, come a little closer_

Maybe one day he’ll tell Glanni. Maybe one day he’ll risk it all just for the chance of something more than this. He’s sure they’re, somehow, in some twisted, fucked up way, meant to go down together or stay afloat together. For now, he contents himself with biting again, this time closer to Glæpur’s prominent Adam’s apple, and growling under his breath:  
“Mine”.

 

_Flame you came for me_   
_Fire meet gasoline_   
_Fire meet gasoline_   
_I'm burning alive_   
_I can barely breathe_   
_When you're here loving me_   
_Fire meet gasoline_   
_Fire meet gasoline_   
_I got all I need_   
_When you came after me_   
_Fire meet gasoline_   
_I'm burning alive_   
_And I can barely breathe_   
_When you're here loving me_   
_Fire meet gasoline_   
_Burn with me tonight_

His veins run with molten metal, he’s sure of that from the heat he feels, and as Glanni digs his perfectly manicured nails into his shoulders to steady and tease him and he feels the blood trickle, he feels himself close to exploding, and he wants to either love Glanni or destroy him, and he can’t forget that this was all the criminal’s idea, this was all his want, his trade, and for the looks of it he’s enjoying it just as much as he said he would.

 

_But it's a bad bet, certain death_   
_But I want what I want and I gotta get it_   
_When the fire dies, darkened skies_   
_Hot ash, dead match, only smoke is left_   
_It's a bad bet, certain death_   
_But I want what I want and I gotta get it_   
_When the fire dies, darkened skies_   
_Hot ash, dead match, only smoke is left_

‘Glanni’ he starts, fucking Glæpur deep and hard with all he has, maybe not the best moment for a confession of love, but he’s sure love is what he feels, incandescent and angry, but Glanni closes his mouth with his, tongue snaking past his teeth, and he’s sure he saw in his eyes what he was about to say, but Glanni can’t take this, not now, not ever.

_Flame you came from me_   
_Fire meet gasoline_   
_Fire meet gasoline_   
_I'm burning alive_   
_I can barely breathe_   
_When you're here loving me_   
_Fire meet gasoline_   
_Fire meet gasoline_   
_I got all I need_   
_When you came after me_   
_Fire meet gasoline_   
_I'm burning alive_   
_And I can barely breathe_   
_When you're here loving me_

The words choke in his closed throat once more, one night more, and he just bottoms out inside Glanni and claws away at him, marking him as his, as a “his” that he’s sure Glanni will never admit to being.  
This is gonna explode, one day, and he isn’t sure which one of them is the fire and which is the gasoline and the match, maybe both, who knows.

_Fire meet gasoline_   
_Burn with me tonight yeah_   
_Burn with me tonight_   
_Burn with me tonight_   
_Burn with me tonight, eh eh_

Maybe one more night, and one after that, and after that, is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "Fire meet gasoline" by SIA!


End file.
